


Winter

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Insight, is this a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: Companion piece to "Fall"Persephone and Minthe have wildly differing opinions when it comes to their relationships with Hades.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921144
Comments: 24
Kudos: 95





	Winter

He reeked of Death. She was so eager to tell him every chance she thought he needed to be brought down a peg. The acrid miasma of ash and ozone and decay clung to his skin like tar and no number of expensively refined suits could hide it.

She saw how it took it's toll on him — the way she treated him. Erratic mood swings and an unwillingness to bow to her whims like he had in the beginning when the gifts were generous and plentiful — no matter how many times they broke up.

"Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen." That was her motto — and it had worked for a time. Now, though, there was something changing in him. A small thing. Infantile. The thing Minthe tried to keep him from realizing for years by tearing him down, calling him vile names, treating him like a monster unworthy of real love while feeding him just enough empty- caloried interest to keep him coming back.

Hades could do so much better than her.

* * *

He smelled like salvation. At every opportunity, she was compelled to touch him, to hold him, to embrace him and luxuriate in the scent of burning promise. A forest fire in Winter — a way made for rebirth and rejuvenation; a sleeping vitality; yearning potential.

His flame called to her passion, two sides of the same coin. Death and Life. He made her new again in the same way she did for him. A constant resurrection of beginnings.

It broke Persephone's heart that he couldn't see himself the way she did. Years of devastation couldn't be healed overnight — seedlings took time to grow. But she would tend the wilds of his mind just as she did the mortal woodlands, and in time he would also bloom — a true king among gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! Surprise! I'm alive!  
> As some of you may recall, I've been having a hellacious year riddled with depression, loss, and various other fun and exciting activities! The good news, though, (at least some would call it good news) I am easing my way back into writing! (yaaay)
> 
> So this was a small exercise in getting my groove back, I hope it wasn't terribly disappointing.


End file.
